1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus that ejects liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
As liquid droplet ejection apparatus, inkjet recording apparatus are known which conduct printing on paper by causing the paper to be attracted to an endless conveyor belt, conveying the paper to the underside of inkjet recording heads, and ejecting ink droplets onto the paper from the inkjet recording heads.
The endless conveyor belt is stretched around a drive roll and a driven roll, and is circulated/driven (rotates) as a result of the drive roll being caused to rotate.
The present invention provides a liquid droplet ejection apparatus that can eliminate variations in image quality arising between the pages of a recording medium, even when shifts in the landing positions of ink droplets resulting from variations in the conveyance speed of a conveyor belt in a recording apparatus arise.